Dory and The Turtles
by Dory
Summary: Just a mini story about what happened in Finding Nemo when Dory met the turtles before Marlin woke up ... some SPOILERS ... hope you like!


Dory and The Turtles By Jessie / "Dory"  
  
Summary: This is what happened when Dory regain conscience and met the turtles while Marlin was still knocked out. Her share on what happened and why all the turtles saw Marlin/ Jelly Man as a hero. Some SPOILERS . and yes . she has a bit better memory than normal because remember at the end of the movie in that one scene that made everyone cry? Lol . ok . maybe it was just me .  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only the super geniuses at Pixar do, lucky Pixar people!  
  
"Ow .." Dory mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
She felt un-normally dizzy and had some pain on the side of her body, right near her fin.  
  
"Where am I?" She mumbled out to no one . but then again, since she normally forgot everything all the time, it was rather normal.  
  
"Yo dudes! Little Blue is awake!" A nearby voice called out, which sounded oddly like a Californian accent.  
  
Dory opened her eyes all the way and sat up, "What the . am I in California? Who are you? Where am I? Where is .."  
  
Dory looked franticly around and realized she was on a large shell, she looked ahead of her and realized something else.  
  
She was on a sea turtle.  
  
Dory had an immediate grin, "Well hi there! Where am I?"  
  
A different turtle swam up next to the one Dory was on, this was Crush.  
  
"Well Little Blue, you're surfin' the EAC with us, I'm Crush by the way," Crush introduced himself.  
  
Suddenly about 7 or so little turtles popped out of seemingly nowhere.  
  
"Wow! That was amazing!" One little turtle squealed.  
  
"What? How'd I get here?" Dory asked, but she didn't seem worried at all, she asked in a happy voice.  
  
"You fought the jellies!" Another turtle replied.  
  
"Really?! Awesome," Dory said and she spun in a circle and then stopped, "What jellies?"  
  
"Those ones dudette," Crush pointed his fin behind him, Dory turned around and noticed in the far off distance, just outside the EAC, was a huge forest of a swish of pink, the jellyfishes.  
  
Dory remembered suddenly, and she gasped in horror, "Where's Marlin?"  
  
"You mean the mini orange dude?" There was a hint of sadness in Crush's voice and he pointed with his fin to the back of his shell.  
  
Dory hadn't noticed before, but Marlin was on Crush's back, knocked out.  
  
"What happened?" Dory looked back at the jellyfish, her memory felt blurry again, then she looked at Marlin, and suddenly, and quickly, rapid flash backs ran through her mind.  
  
"He saved me .." she said in a breath.  
  
All of the little turtles jumped onto Dory. "What happened? What happened?" "He saved you?" "Did the stings hurt?" "Tell us! Tell us!"  
  
Dory smiled, and thought for a moment, "Well I think what happened . we were stuck in the middle of the jelly forest .."  
  
Dory looked around seeing the wide eyes of the turtles, "So we decided the only way to get out was to bounce on the tops of the jellyfish to make it out . so we were racing and it was so much fun, but then he took the lead and I don't know what happened .. I felt tentacles pull me back and shocked me and . ow! ."  
  
She paused as she felt a strong sting from her side, she looked over and noticed the scars from the stings.  
  
"Are you ok?" A little turtle asked sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah, just I didn't realized how bad I got stung," Dory looked over at Marlin again and smiled.  
  
Marlin suddenly mumbled under his breath .. talking in his sleep, "Nemo .. Nemo . Dory . have to save . Dory . where's . Nemo . Dory .."  
  
Dory smiled and she was in a bit of a trance.  
  
"I bet he really cares about you to save you from the jellies!" One turtle said to Dory.  
  
Dory turned to the turtle and smiled.  
  
"Ok, ok, finish the story!" Another turtle said.  
  
Dory snapped back to attention, "Oh yes . well . I'm pretty sure I was mostly out of it .. Remember seeing something orange coming to me, it pulled me out of the grasps of the tentacles of the jellyfish . and yanked me out of the jellyfish forest . after that things went black."  
  
"Wow!" All the little turtles cheered.  
  
She looked at the little turtles who were suddenly babbling to each other about the story, she looked over to Marlin, still knocked out on Crush's shell.  
  
"Will he be ok, Crush?" Dory asked.  
  
"Hope so Little Blue, hope so," Crush replied.  
  
"Hey Blue!" One little turtle called out.  
  
Dory turned around and looked at the little turtles, "Yeah?"  
  
"Wanna play hide-and-seek with us?"  
  
She grinned her Dory-grin, "Sure!"  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Well tell me all what you think! I hope to write more "Finding Nemo" stories soon!  
  
Dory: I shall call him Squishy, and he shall be mine, and he shall be my Squishy. 


End file.
